


Puer Quem Amas Pulchra

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Football, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tree Houses, Unrealistically Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: Danny didn't really plan on falling for someone in one day, but, then again, he also didn't plan on being shoved inside a locker. Life's funny like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet and kinda unrealistic (because do people actually fall in love in a day?). Title and inspiration from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAkt-EOJCpc) song.
> 
> The Latin title roughly translates to: _The boy I love is beautiful_  
>  \--  
> This was a fic I wrote for a different pairing and then modified to Danny/Jules. I modified it because I still really like this unrealistic concept and it's to fill the gap as I work on my next fic.

Danny didn’t mean to talk back to his teacher, it just sorta happened. Well maybe he meant to a little - not more than eighty percent though - but it’s not like he makes it a habit to get kicked out of class, because he doesn’t, but every once in awhile when he can’t quite control his mouth, he gets sent down to the principal’s office. He never actually goes and the teachers never check, so he figures no harm no foul.

What he doesn’t mean to do - and this time he really didn’t mean to - is turn the corner and see That New Scottish Guy pressing The Weed Dealer up against the lockers kissing him like the world might end tomorrow. And it might because if he makes any noise and they turn to see him staring, he’s dead. He’s not hated at his high school, but he’s also not the most popular.

He slowly turns on his heel ready to make his escape, but his stupid fucking shoes make the _loudest_ noise; the squeak sounding more like a gunshot in the silent hallway. He doesn’t want to look behind him to see the inevitable death waiting for him. Maybe he can still make a run for it and hide in a bathroom or an empty class -

“Hey!” Shit. Danny feels like a criminal caught by the police.

“Chibs, c’mon, he’s not gonna tell anybody.” The Weed Dealer says, pleads.

“Like hell he isn’t,” Chibs growls and when Danny thinks maybe, just maybe, he can get away now that the pair are arguing, a hand grabs onto his backpack, yanks it off, spins him around and slams him up against the same wall of lockers the other two were just making out against.

Danny holds his hands up in surrender. “Look, the other dude’s right. I’m not gonna be telling anyone.” He squirms a little against the hold Chibs has on his shirt. “Maybe you could ease up a little though?”

“I’ll ease a fucking fist down your throat!” Chibs yells, pulling his right arm back ready to send a fist flying. Danny squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself.

“Chibs, stop!” The Weed Dealer shouts. Danny opens his eyes to see Chibs fist lowering and the other one giving him a pleading look.

Finally, “Right, yeah. No more fights.” Chibs grumbles. He turns back to Danny, sneering a little. “But this little shite of a junior ain’t just gonna walk. I got a reputation, you understand.”

“Totally, yeah,” Danny says, nodding his head. “I can say you roughed me up a bit and we can go our separate ways?”

“Not really what I had in mind.” Chibs pulls him away from the lockers, and he only has a second to realize what’s happening before he’s being shoved back, but this time _inside_ the locker before the door slams shut and he’s surrounded by darkness.

“Hey!” He slams a fist against the locker door. “C’mon, guys, seriously!” He keeps pounding on the locker until his hand starts to hurt. And now he regrets insulting his teacher at the beginning of class because he has at least thirty minutes before anyone is going to be passing by him.

He tries to shift around a bit, manages to lean back against the locker, hands in front of him and sighs, long and depressed. This isn’t the first time he’s been shoved into a locker and it definitely won’t be the last, but he still hates it nonetheless. He’s blanketed in darkness and he swears the locker walls are closing in on him. Maybe he can take a nap. Or maybe his legs will give out on him. He sighs again.

Just as Danny is about to doze off, he hears footsteps coming towards him and he perks up.

“Hey!” He starts banging his hand against the locker door again, hoping that whoever is walking by will shred an ounce of pity for him. “Seriously, help me!”

The footsteps stop. “Is someone in there?”

And Danny could seriously cry with joy right now. “Yes! Could you get me out?”

“Um, I could try? Isn’t this that Scottish guy’s locker?”

“Yeah. I saw him and - uh, well, I accidently got on his bad side and he threw me in here. If you got me out, I’d be forever in your debt.”

The guy outside laughs. “I don’t think eternal debt is really necessary. Give me a sec.”

Danny hears some shuffling and then the faint noise of metal clinking against metal. “Are you...are you _picking the lock_?” He asks incredulously.

“I’m trying to, yes. Unless you can somehow kick the door open from your side.” The guy huffs.

“Shut it.” Danny grumbles.

A minute of silence goes by before there’s a distinct click and Danny comes tumbling out, crashing into the other guy and sending them both to the ground.

“Well, hi.” The other guys says and smiles. He looks like his eyes were made out of ocean water.

“Um, hey.” Danny stutters out.

“Normally I take a guy out to dinner first.”

Danny flushes and stands up quickly, stuttering apologies. “Sorry, uh, thanks for getting me out of that locker. Where’d you learn to pick locks?”

The guy shrugs. “Just a side hobby I have. Why were you in there again?”

Part of Danny wants to tell this guy that he saw Chibs making out with The Weed Dealer. “Chibs shoved me in there, guess I did something to piss him off.” He says instead, grabbing his back that’s been thrown against the wall.

“Tough luck, kid. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Aren’t _you_ supposed to be in class?” He shoots back.

The guy laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. “Yeah, yeah, okay, fair point. I’m heading out for a smoke,” He pulls out a crumpled box of cigarettes. “You wanna come with?”

Danny wrinkles his nose. “No thanks, man. I don’t smoke.”

“Then just keep me company and I promise I won’t peer pressure you,” The guy suggests and yeah, Danny can’t really argue with that. He nods and follows the guy to the back doors of the school. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Danny, you?”

“Julian. Nice to meet you.” Julian answers. He holds the door open for Danny.

He definitely doesn’t blush when he walks outside, eyes squinting slightly to adjust to the light. “Such a gentleman.”

“Only for the cute ones.” Julian laughs and winks. “This way.” He grabs onto Danny’s elbow and leads them to the small forest next to the school.

“You do this a lot?” He asks.

“What, smoke in the woods, or take cute people with me?” Julian’s hand has slid down from his elbow to and it gripping tight to his wrist.

“Both.”

Julian huffs out a laugh. “I smoke out here all the time, though I’ve never taken anyone besides Tom with me.”

“Tom...Brady?” Danny asks hesitantly.

“The one and only. You know him?”

He shrugs. “I know of him. Everyone does.”

Julian rolls his eyes, smiling. “He’s not as cool as everyone thinks. He’s an asshole, really.”

They’ve traveled pretty far into the woods, and Danny idly wonders if Julian’s going to kill him here. They stop in front of a tree and Julian’s smiling at it like they’re old buddies. There’s a ladder stuck into the ground that leads up to some kind of wooden box about fifteen feet up that’s somehow attached to the branches.

“Is that a fucking tree house?” Danny asks, smiling a little.

Julian laughs, loud and bright, and then shoots a wide grin to him. “Of course it is. Me and Tom have style. C’mon.” He pushes Danny towards the ladder.

“Whoa, why do I have to go first? That ladder doesn’t really look all that sturdy.” Danny digs his heels into the dirt.

“Don’t be a wuss, that ladder’s sturdy as anything, secured at the top and dug, like, four feet into the ground.” He gives Danny another little push. “Besides, if you fall, I’ll catch you.”

“If I fall, I’m aiming for your head.” Danny grumbles. He climbs up the ladder and when he gets inside the shabby treehouse, he’s surprised. He expected a wooden box with a window messily cut out on the side maybe, not a queen sized mattress, acting like a bed in the middle of it and a motherfucking glass ceiling. “Jesus.” He whispers in awe. He throws his bag to the side.

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” Julian asks, climbing in.

“You weren’t kidding about style. Did you guys build this?” Danny asks.

Julian laughs and sits down on the mattress. “I helped. Tom and his girlfriend actually did most of it. They have a thing for building stuff and went above and beyond.”

“Where’d you even get a glass ceiling?”

“I wanna say the junkyard? But I’m not really sure,” Julian shrugs. “They won’t tell anyone.”

Danny falls onto the mattress, laying down beside Julian who’s sitting, an ashtray in his lap and a lit cigarette in his mouth. “I’d just skip school every day and come here.”

Julian chuckles and taps his cigarette. Danny sits up and watches the ash fall. “You should feel special, Tom hates other people coming up here.”

“I feel oh so special,” Danny says, rolling his eyes. “My own Prince Charming to rescue me and take me to the magical castle.”

“And thus, the Prince and the Princess lives happily ever after.” Julian quotes dramatically.

“What do I have to be the Princess?” Danny complains.

“Please,” Julian scoffs. “ _I_ saved _you_. And I didn’t even get a kiss.”

Danny feels prickling along his cheekbones and laughs a bit nervously. “You didn’t even ask.” He turns and looks at Julian who’s glancing down at him with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Would I need to?” Julian drawls.

“Uh,” Danny squeaks. And apparently Julian takes that as a yes because he leans down, lips connecting with Danny’s who gasps a little. His eyes flutter shut and he’s too aware that this fucking attractive guy he just met is kissing him. He brings his arms up to wrap around Julian’s neck. “ _Shit_.” He hisses out, breaking away from Julian. He forgot about the cigarette and is now looking at the red mark on his arm.

“Fuck, sorry,” Julian apologizes. He stubs his cigarette out in the ashtray and pulls Danny up with him and into his lap, so he’s straddling him. “Sorry.” He murmurs again, kissing the mark resting on the inside of Danny’s arm.

“It’s fine,” Danny says. “Barely hurt.”

Julian furrows his brow and presses kisses across Danny’s face, and it makes his stomach warm. He rolls his eyes fondly and dips down to kill Julian properly. He swipes his tongue across Julian’s lower lip tentatively and doesn’t squeak when Julian’s lips part and there’s a tongue sliding slowly against his own. Julian tastes like tobacco and mint and it should make Danny want to gag and pull away, but instead he pushes closer to Julian’s chest and kisses him harder.

Soon though, Danny’s lungs start to protest and he pulls his mouth from Julian’s with a gasp, filling his lungs and silently cursing them for needing air. Julian’s breathing heavily too, with a small smile on his face. His arms are wrapped tightly around Danny’s waist, fingers slowly tracing patterns on his lower back. Danny’s own hands have ended up in Julian’s hair, messing up his blonde hair.

“You’re beautiful.” Julian whispers. Danny tries to open his mouth to voice his protests, but Julian’s lips catch his own again, and his protests get stuck in his throat.

Danny isn’t sure how they’re long they’re like that, pressed chest to chest, lips only parting for small gasps of air, but he wants it to last forever. He tries to memorize everything about Julian; the way he tastes and how his hands are holding his hips like he’s the most precious thing in the world. He wants to never forget this.

Birds are softly chirping and there’s heavy breathing and the occasional moan from one of them. Those are the only sounds, until there’s a bang on the wooden floor that Danny can feel and a voice saying, “Hey, asshole, school’s out.”

Danny jumps and starts to move away from Julian, but arms tighten around his waist, holding him steady in Julian’s lap.

Julian looks over Danny’s shoulder. “Hello to you too, Tom.”

“I waited for like, ten minutes for you to show up and instead you’re here making out with someone,” Tom complains.

Julian’s eyes turn back to Danny. “See, I told you: asshole.” He stage whispers, making Danny snicker.

Tom sits next to them on the mattress, apparently not at all phased by their position. “Yeah, _I’m_ the asshole.” Danny turns his head so he can see Tom. He has blue eyes too, but he’s taller than both of them. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Danny says back, voice a little rough. His lips feel swollen and he’s sure that Julian’s are too.

“Danny, this is Tom. Tom, Danny.” Julian makes the introductions.

Tom’s face goes confused for a second. “Is this the kid you’ve been fawning over for the past month and a half?”

“I was not ‘fawning’ over him,” Julian protests. He turns to Danny. “I was not fawning over you.”

“Oh please,” Tom scoffs, smiling. “You wouldn’t shut up about him. Glad you finally worked up the nerve to actually talk to him.”

Danny laughs softly. “He actually rescued me from a locker.” He bumps his forehead against Julian’s. “It’s cute that you were fawning over me.”

“I wasn’t fawning over you!” Julian says again, much to the amusement of the other two. “I hate both of you.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “You just had your tongue down my throat, has the definition of ‘hate’ been changed?”

Tom barks out a laugh. “He’s funny, I like him.”

Julian groans, head dropping to rest on Danny’s shoulder. “You both are out to get me.” He sighs and then glances over at Tom. “So, uh, are you gonna just lay there?” He asks.

“Don’t see why not.” Tom shrugs and pulls a can of beer out of his backpack. He looks at them. “Want one?”

Danny shakes his head, but Julian nods and grabs the one from Tom’s hand. “You don’t drink?” He asks as he awkwardly cracks open the can to take a sip.

“Nah, don’t like the taste.”

“He’s like your opposite, Jules.” Tom comments, cracking open his own can.

“Opposites attract, dumbass. Just like you and Gisele, you’re an asshole and she’s an angel.”

“Damn right she is.” Tom nods, holding his drink up in agreement.

Danny stifles a laugh and asks, “So what time is it?”

“Almost three thirty.” Tom answers.

“Shit, I should probably head home. My mom’s gonna think I was handcuffed to the flagpole again and she’ll call the cops.” Danny rolls his eyes a little.

Tom waves bye to them as they descent the ladder back to Earth. “You wanna ride?” Julian asks, hands shoved into his pockets, and Danny’s heart flutters at the thought that Julian might be nervous of him saying no.

“I would love one.” He answers with a smile. Julian smiles too and grabs his hand, leading them back out to the school parking lot. It’s crisp out, Autumn not quite ready to turn to Winter, and Danny’s shivering a little, but the hand that’s held in Julian’s is warm.

The ride to Danny’s house is mostly quiet; Julian humming along to whatever song comes on the radio and the occasional direction from Danny. When they pull up to his house, Julian has that nervous look on his face again.

“So, uh, what’re you doing later? Around eightish?”

“Most likely nothing.” Danny answers. He reaches to the back seat to grab his backpack. “Why, you wanna do something?”

“I want to show you something.” Julian says with a grin.

“Show me, like, your dick or…?” Danny trails off into a question, laughing a little.

“That’s on the third date.” Julian rolls his eyes. “It’s something cool, I promise. I’ll pick you up at eight, just wear a hoodie.”

Danny nods. “Okay, sounds intriguing.” He goes to open the door to leave, but Julian grabs his wrist. When he turns back around, Julian kisses him. It’s quick and a bit clumsy, barely making its mark, but it makes Danny smile stupidly anyway.

“See ya later?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”   
\-----  
Just as Danny thought, his mom is worried, looking like she was minutes away from calling the police. He does his best to reassure her that he’s fine and at dinner he tells her that he’s even made a friend. Danny also realizes he never got Julian’s phone number, but, hey, whatever, he’s seeing him again tonight anyway.

“His name’s Julian. I got shoved in a locker and he got me out.”

“Again? Danny, why don’t you tell anyone about this?”

He shrugs, picking at his food. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, mom. Besides, this time I made a friend.”

“So is this a friend or…?” She asks with a raised eyebrow and amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Danny rolls his eyes, but his face flushes anyway. “I’m not sure yet. But he’s uh, picking me up at eight to hang out.”

“Doing what?”

He shrugs. “Dunno. He said he wants to show me something. I can go, right?”

His mom chews slowly before swallowing and answering, “I guess I can sacrifice you for one evening. Just get your homework done before and be home by eleven.”

He smiles brightly at his mom. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

She rolls her eyes fondly. “Don’t you forget it.” There’s a few minutes of chewing before his mom asks, “So why were you shoved into a locker this time?”

Danny groans and goes through the story of being sent out of class for mouthing off and catching That New Scottish Guy making out with The Weed Dealer. “I’m lucky he didn’t punch my face in.”

“You have to stop talking back to your teachers, Daniel,” His mom says sternly. “Even if they do deserve it.” She cuts in quickly when Danny starts to protest.

He makes at face at being called ‘Daniel’ and grumbles a bit before standing and putting his dishes in the sink. “I’m gonna go do homework.” He says and he slinks up the stairs to his room.  
\-----  
Danny is fast asleep, head resting on his open math textbook when his mom yells up at him from the base of the stairs. “Your friend is here!”

That gets his awake and he stretches, throwing on a hoodie and stepping into his shoes before making his way downstairs. Julian is standing a little awkwardly in the kitchen, laughing at whatever his mom said.

“Hey,” Danny greets.

Julian smiles widely at him. “Hey yourself. Ready to see something amazing?”

“More amazing than me? Doubt it.” Danny says sarcastically. Julian laughs and his mom rolls her eyes.

“Be careful.” His mom says before they step out of the house and into Julian’s car.

“Sorry about my mom.” Danny says once they’re in the car.

Julian chuckles. “Nah, your mom’s pretty cool. Didn’t even tell any embarrassing stories about you.”

“Oh thank, god.” Danny says. He smiles and turns up the radio, both singing slightly off key. “Are we going back to the school?” He asks a little skepitcally.

Julian shoots him a reassuring smile as they pull into the parking lot. “Trust me,” He gets out of the car, grabbing a duffel bag from the trunk. “It’s gonna be great.”

Danny narrows his eyes slightly, but gets out of the car and follows Julian back to the side of the school, into the woods and up the ladder in the treehouse. It is cold and Danny’s glad he wore a hoodie. He sits down onto the mattress and watches as Julian opens the duffel bag. He pulls out a fleece blanket, tossing it to Danny, and then pulls out a thermos and two mugs.

“Are we camping?” Danny snorts.

Julian laughs. “Shut it and wait.” He’s pouring whatever he brought into the mugs and then knee crawls over to Danny. He pushes one of the mugs into Danny’s hands and then leans against the back wall. He pats the space between his legs. “C’mere.”

Danny shuffles to the spot between Julian’s legs, making sure not to tip his mug. When he sits where he’s instructed, his back is against Julian’s chest and the blanket is spread over them. One of Julian’s arms wrap around Danny’s waist and he sighs, breath appearing then disappearing just as fast.

He brings the mug to his lips and takes a hesitant sip. “Hot chocolate? Really?”

“You got something against it?” Julian asks, chuckling softly. “Look up.” He whispers against Danny’s ear.

Danny does as he’s told and his eyes widen. Through the glass ceiling (no, he still can’t get over that), the stars are visible and there’s some lightning bugs flying around. And shit, Danny has to be dreaming because there is no way he’s actually sitting here in Julian’s lap staring up at the fucking stars.

Julian’s voice cuts through Danny’s thoughts. “And they shine almost as bright as your eyes.”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up,” Danny mumbles, still staring at the sky. But he’s smiling and blushing something fierce. “You hardly know me.”

“I know that you’re beautiful.” Julian replies.

Danny turns his head to look at Julian. “I’m really not.”

He leans in to softly kiss Danny’s lips and it makes his heart race. “Your smile is beautiful, the way it curls and collapses on your lips,” He presses a kiss onto each of his eyelids. “Your coffee stained eyes are beautiful, the way they light up,” He presses another kiss to his lips. “You are beautiful.”

Danny’s lips are parted just slightly and he’s pretty sure there are tears brimming in his eyes. “How do you even notice all that?” He asks quietly.

“I was fawning over you for a month and a half, I had time to notice.” Julian whispers.

Danny breathes out a little laugh. “Thought you weren’t ‘fawning’.”

“I lied.” Julian laughs softly. He rests his chin on Danny’s shoulder, stubble slightly scratching his cheek. “Now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold.”

Danny’s mind is still reeling with the fact that any of this is happening, but when he discreetly pinches himself, nothing fades or changes; Julian doesn’t disappear and his alarm doesn’t go off. So he melts back against Julian’s chest and tries to make his heart slow down. Or start beating again, he isn’t sure which.

When they were making out, he thought that it couldn’t have gotten much better than that. But he was wrong because right here, in this moment, being held tightly by Julian who absurdly thinks that he’s the most beautiful thing in the world, this is so much better.  
\-----  
A month later, Julian will carve their names into the ceiling of the treehouse. A week later, they’ll return and see **_Tom and Gisele_** carved next to their names in writing that definitely looks better than theirs. A year later, they’ll come back to see the old treehouse miraculously still standing, though neither will dare to climb up, and they will carve their names into the tree trunk instead. A day after that, they’ll have deja vu when **_Tom and Gisele_** appear above their names.

But that all happens later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, criticisms welcome!


End file.
